Naruto the Ryuu no Jyuubi
by demonic chibi-fox
Summary: i've had this idea for a while naruto is a dragon, but not any normal one, a golden one
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Jyuubi no Ryuu

Me: ok to everyone who likes my Naruscape, no I'm not abandoning it, just taking a break; getting an idea I've had for a while on the site

Jkip: why am I here?

Me: well,

I made you, literally, so…you go where I want you too whether you want to or not.

I don't want to be in the same room as Sasgay without some one I know that can hold me back

You're the only other one who has enough of my author power to continue the story if I well get detained and

I get very lonely…

Jkip: oh… _**I HAVE AUTHOR POWERS?!?!?!?!**_

Me: only when the story begins, how else do you think you get in the A.N.s?

Jkip: well…

Me: never mind, forget I asked. Disc. Now

Jkip: Chibi here doesn't own any thing …other than me 

Me: before we start, some info 'Naruto the Jyuubi no Ryuu' means Naruto the Ten Tails of Dragon literally or 'Naruto the Ten-Tailed Dragon' ok that all. Other trans. will be provided Story go

* * *

Talking

**A.N.**

'_Thinking_'

Jutsu

_**Bjuu talk 'think'**_

**_Emphasis_**

* * *

**__**

13 years ago

The fourth Hokage, Minanto Namikaze, was happily wandering the woods glad about him becoming the hokage and defeating the worst enemy of the entire world, paperwork **(dun, dun, duuuuun)**, and helping the leaf village pull through the last great ninja war when he saw something really strange.

"Hello, what this?" he said the thing was a white stick or tail or something. When he went to see what it was he was amazed beyond belief

"Oh my god… it's a dragon, and a pure white one at that"

When he went closer to the dragon he saw that it's wing was torn and that it was in pretty bad shape. When he tried to approach it, it tried to attack him, keyword being tried.

"It's ok Ryuu-sama I'm here to help," he told the majestic creature

When he went to the dragon's side again it didn't growl, but let him near enough so that he could treat the dragon's lesser wounds.

"Kuso, gomen Ryuu-sama but that's all I can do right now without any more supplies. Can you turn in to something else smaller? I've read that dragons can change their form"

"Yes we can" the dragon turned human said

The dragon, now turned into a woman, was about 5"2', a white kimono covered her body, her snow white hair went to the middle of her back, but the most surprising feature was the fact that she had pointy ears, a dragon's tail and wings.

"Well, aren't you going to help me or just stare" the dragon asked

"Oh, gomen Ryuu-sama" Minanto apologized lifting the dragon on to his back " my name is Minanto Namikaze, and you are?"

"I'm Kushina Ryuu, the heiress of the throne of the dragons and currently at nine tails" the now named dragon Kushina **(Hell yah, I got the both in, f.y.i. Minanto is an orphan, so I decided, well you'll find out oh ya I'm sure that you're thinking that Kushina's wounds are life threatening but 1 she's a dragon and 2 she just cant fly away with a broken wing and leg)**

"Damn, hang on, this will only take a sec, Hirashin no jutsu!"

Scene change

* * *

In the Konoha hospital the fourth had just appeared with Kushina right beside him when she collapsed. **(Kushina hid her wings and tail)**

"I need a doctor here now!" Minanto yelled

"Hai, I'm here!" Tsunade yelled **(she won't leave for awhile)**

"Minanto-gaki, what have you done to this woman!?!?!?" Tsunade yelled at the fourth when she got a good look at Kushina.

"Nothing, I swear; I found her in the woods and treated her the best I could right there then I brought her here, I swear on my title of hokage!" the fourth said hoping it would save him a free one way ticket to the snow country.

"Fine I'll take it for now, but once I get done with her treatment you'll tell me _**everything or else**_. Got it?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

"Good"

Later

* * *

"All right Minanto, tell me everything" Tsunade demanded

So Minanto told her everything about Kushina, except her being a royal dragon and giving her the fake surname Uzumaki.

"Ok then, you may see her." Tsunade told her now superior

When he got in the room he saw that Kushina was awake and probably bored out of her mind.

"You feel all right?" Minanto asked

"Hai, though very bored, how long must I stay here?" Kushina asked

"Well I'd say until your wing is fully healed, but you do know that you can leave the hospital right now, that and just for the record noon else knows that you're a dragon so I gave you a fake surname of Uzumaki"

"Really?, I can leave this hospital?" Kushina asked hopefully

"Yes, you can, but what I'm wondering is what were you doing all the way out here?" Minanto said

" Well… the elders of my kingdom wanted me to marry a real ,as you humans would say, pain in the ass"

"Well, I can see where you're coming from. Most people run away for that reason too" Minanto told his dragonish companion

"I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful… relationship" Kushina said

1 year later

* * *

Kushina was right, after a couple month of dating the two finally tied the knot and later that month Kushina found out that she was pregnant with as we would know, Naruto for those two, life was perfect. Until the worst day in the history of Konoha October 10th, the day the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked and Naruto Namikaze was born.

"Hold off the beast until the fourth gets here!" some random jonin yelled

then in the front lines the fourth appeared riding on top of Gamabunta, the chief toad.

"all right you demon fox it's time for you to die! SHIKI FUUJIN" the fourth yelled

"heh, all right Kyuubi your last moments here will be in side my son, Naruto Namikaze, man –cough- hope that –cough- Kushina is all –cough- right" were the fourth's last words

scene change

* * *

un fortunately for both Naruto and the fourth during the birthing process Kushina passed away **(now for all you those who wonder why giving birth would kill Kushina and not broken bones, well it was the blood loss and stress)** leaving Naruto one more of the many orphans, though fortunately the third knew of the fourth's plan and decided to tell everyone about the plan, and Naruto hoping they would follow Minanto's wish, they didn't. but before he did he changed Naruto's surname to Uzumaki.

"I'm too old for this" Sarutobi said to himself "Minanto, why couldn't you have let me do the sealing, at least then Naruto would have some family, well at least I know that Naruto is safe right here"

when the third looked at Naruto he was filled with happiness about the future and knowing that a new era was coming, the era of the legendary Ten-tailed Blue Eyed Golden Dragon, but for now… -pooting noises- "arrggg!!!!! NARUTO!! I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!!" we'll have to wait.

End

* * *

Me: well that was nice

Jkip; yeah is was, what were you going to say?

Me: I was going to say that I made the fourth a golden dragon fits that and a list of ranks for dragons

Golden and white

Sky blue and yellow

Green and orange

And so on with each color getting darker, the lower rank you get, then come tails with highest being golden 10 and lowest being black 1

Jkip; that's sorta simple

Me: thanks

Trans

* * *

Shiki Fuujin: dead demon consuming seal; the seal that put the fox in Naruto's body. S-rank

Hirashin: flying thunder god; the fourth's second original technique, allows him to travel great distances instantly S-rank supp


	2. the match

Naruto the Juubi no Ryuu

Me: why?!?!?!?!

Jkip: maybe you should just skip to the chunin exams

Me: fine…

Jkip: for all of you who are wondering, when chibi had just about finished with this chapter his/my brother came in and deleted the chapter, twice. So we just decided to skip over the first season and go straight into the chunin exams, the only difference between the story and the manga is that Naruto's 'Kyuubi aura' is a slightly more yellowish orange and add in a curse word with every sentence and you got all the changes

Me: don't for get the death threats at last count for the damned chapters it was 3,524,643, 3,000,000 are for the cat mission

Jkip: other wise he's the same old Naruto, only a golden dragon

Me: basically though if you don't read this you can find out most of the info in the form of flashback good now if you need us we'll be brother huntn' story go

Jkip: oh ya we'll start at the beginning of Naruto's match

* * *

" talk"

**A.N.**

'_think'_

jutsu

"_**Bjuu talk" 'think'**_

_**Emphasis**_

* * *

__

The board flashed and lit up reveling the two competitors.

"All right then –cough- this match between –cough- Sasuke Uchiha and –cough- Naruto Uzumaki HAJIME!" Hyate (sp) yelled

"Naruto I have something to ask you before we start" Sasuke said smugly

"Ya what is it teme?" Naruto asked

"Well I was wondering what it was like being the dobe of our class and being an orphan to know that no matter what you do that you'll never have something that everyone else has had, a family, or do you have a family and it's just that they knew you were a failure and abandoned you?" the last Uchiha asked his opponent trying to make him madder

"What did you say?" Naruto asked eerily calm

"I said what is it like to know not to have had a family at all"

"That's what I thought you said" Naruto said still eerily calm

"Kurinai-san, Asuma-san, I say that Sasuke is going to win against Naruto" Kakashi said to his fellow jonin

"Really Kakashi, I can't believe you betting against Naruto, he may not be strong but don't forget he still could pull out a win' Kurinai said

"all right then Kakashi-san, I'll take you up on that bet, I'll say that Naruto will win, 500" Asuma said

"Gai, what do you say?" Kakashi asked

"I'll go with Kurinai on this one" Gai said

"all right then, Asuma you're on" Kakashi told Asuma

Back with Naruto and Sasuke

Naruto hadn't said or done anything yet then he looked Sasuke right in the eye and said

"You have no idea," our draconic hero said

"_**YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!!!!!"**_ Naruto yelled finishing it off with a Stream of fire at the end.

Catching Sasuke off guard, Naruto's flame was able to singe off part of Sasuke's sleeve. Then Sasuke, deciding Naruto was taking this seriously smirked and looked at his opponent. But he lost that smirk when he and everyone else saw Naruto giving off a golden glow with what looked like a ten-tailed dragon behind him. Sasuke doesn't know what scared him more, the Orochimaru fight or Naruto right now, so he decided to use his sharingan, and keep it on, knowing that now Naruto could kill him in so many ways right now. When he turned on his sharingan he finally saw it, Naruto's chakra was moving in a weird way like it was forming wings and tail_**s**_, but what really scared him was Naruto's nails, now more along the line of talons were razor sharp.

While Sasuke was thinking that Neji decided to see what the hell was going on by activating his byakugan, he saw similar thing as Sasuke but more defined; he saw that Naruto was forming wings and tails, but also doing something else, something he couldn't explain, like releasing a strong henge or any other genjutsu

Kakashi was having similar thoughts due to the way Naruto's chakra was moving, instantly deciding that the fox was being released. So he sushined to the hokage to make sure the he was ok and was guarded, also to tell him that he thinks that the 'demon' is showing it's true form

Sasuke had finally decided that as much as he'd hate to admit it, but he can't beat Naruto in this form so finally he did two more things

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

Then he ran away and ran straight into the wall with Naruto right on his heels, then pinned him on the wall

"Sasuke, you have no idea what my parents are like, so don't even try and insult them, me, or my other family, now give up or else" Naruto whispered the last part to Sasuke

"No and no" Sasuke said

"Fine then you asked for it" Naruto said while rearing up a taloned hand, and was about to kill Sasuke when many hands came and separated the two boys with Naruto still trying to kill Sasuke or gut him hard to tell, Naruto kept at it until he heard the Third's voice say "Naruto, please stop"

At that moment Naruto's taloned hand stopped short of killing Sasuke, his glow disappeared, and his talons turned back to nails.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked the third, then passing out

end

* * *

Me: damn that was…

Jkip: awesome?

Me: ya awesome, though short, well,nothing i can do about that

Naruto: even though you made me look like an out of control monster, ya

Me: actually it was your draconic pride

Naruto: oh

Sasgay: but I almost died!!

Jkip: here's a snake, go screw it, it's all you'll do until mid-shipuden

Itachi: little brother you lack… hatred

Sasgay: _**IIIIITTTTAAAACCCCHHHIII!!!!!!! DDDDDDDIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!**_

Me: HEY you just broke my 72" Plasma screen TV that was playing Naruto in HD!!!! It was $3000.00_** DDDDIIIIEE!!!!**_

Kazaku: $3000.00 where??

Hidan: their is none now come on ya & & (&&(&&$ $


	3. the training

Naruto the Juubi no Ryuu

Me: well I'm still in shock from the last chapter

Jkip: ya…

Naruto: I can only say one thing PARTY!!!!

-Streamers and loud music appear-

Me: not now we can party till we pass out after the this chapter

Naruto: fine

Me: oh ya you also get to start training today for the chunin exams, oh ya other than the one battle I featured the battle will have similar ending only with both Kiba and Sasgay, reasons for Sasgay later

Jkip: so now what?

Me: I don't know most of this story I make up on the spot, so don't look at me; well better get to it story go me no own Naruto only Jkip

* * *

"Talking" 

**A.N.**

'_Think'_

Jutsu

**_"Bjuu talk" 'think' _**

**_Emphasis_**

* * *

Well, last left our hero Naruto had just officially scared the shit out of Sasgay, and the other rookies. After his little 'episode' Naruto blacked out now it's the day after the prelims

"Uhhhhh my head, it feels like it got pushed through a damn blender," Naruto said sorely

" Naruto you're awake, finally" the third said happily

"Oji-san why does my head feel like it got pushed through a damn blender?" Naruto asked his old man

"Well Naruto I want to ask you something first, what was that move you use to bring out that golden energy?" the third asked

" Hey oji-san what happened at the prelims, did I win against Sasgay-teme? And the other Nins?"

"Naruto, I'll tell you when you answer my question," the third said sternly

"Well, I don't know how I got it but I do know something when the power was flowing through me I felt like a piece of me that's been missing is back where it belongs, yet something more is coming" Naruto told the hokage "I don't know why but I feel compelled to find any reason to use it"

"Naruto, I'm telling you this now do not and I repeat _**DO NOT **_use that power under any circumstances, I'm sure that the power is the Kyuubi's," the old kage said "as for the finals, you, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Garra, Kankuro, Dosu, and by the council's ruling, Sasuke"

"NANI?!?!?!" Naruto yelled "How I beat him, he shouldn't be in the finals! Man, why should he get what I work for, it isn't fair"

"Don't worry Naruto, right now Sasuke is unconscious, from a seal and the scare you gave him, so he shouldn't be up for awhile, which should let you be able to train with Kakashi one-on-one so your battle with Neji should be easier"

" Hey Kakashi-sensei, can you train me for-" our draconic hero started

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm already training Sasuke, besides I all ready found you an even better teacher than me"

"But Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme isn't even conscious, so why can't you train me?"

"Because I already told you now go to your temporary sensei" Kakashi told his wayward student

"Fine you ass-tard, I don't need you, I'll get stronger on my own with a sensei who'll really train me and teach me things other that a simple tree-walking exercise"

Scene change to Konoha springs

* * *

"Well might as well go to the springs, not like their's anything better to do" Naruto told himself 

"Hehehe oh ya babies come to daddy, hehehe," a random pervert **(GAMA)** whispered

"Hehehe too easy, _**HENTAI ON THE ROOF!!!**_" Naruto yelled

In the moments that followed you could only here two things one voice yelling in pain and mercy, and others yelling 'die' and 'pervert' with a 13 year old boy watching in glee

"hahaha you got what was coming to you ya prev" Naruto taunted the Gama senin

"Gaki did you know what you just did, you ruined my story!" Jariya yelled "why I otta- wait a sec _**MINANTO!?!?!?!?!**_, is that you, how did you become a chibi, and how did you survive the _Shiki Fuujin_?"

"what, who I think you got me confused with someone else, retard" Naruto told the weird pervert "my name is Naruto, not Minanto or whatever it was"

'_well you look like a chibi version of him, now I remember, he's Minanto and Kushina's _**( just to tell you the only one who knew Kushina's heritage was Jariya)**' "hey Brat, do you want to be my apprentice, you really remind me of some one I once knew a lot" Jariya "oh ya ,my name is- does the little dance- Jariya, the gama senin, and the author of the 1# best seller book 'Icha Icha Paradise'"

"NANI, you write that porn?!?!? By the way good stuff, I made a jutsu off of it" Naruto told the as he duded 'Ero-senin'

"you read it?!, but it's not for minors!" the sanin cried

"I know, I lied" Naruto said "though for the apprentice thing why not I'm in the chunin exams, I'll need it especially since my so called 'sensei' ditched me for someone whose unconscious"

"Man you are a loser" the prev yelled out

"Hey!" Naruto yelled back

" Well let's get down to business, follow me" Jariya said to his /knew apprentice

Scene change to the spot in the anime where Naruto learns the ability to use the Kyuubi's charka that place

* * *

"ok, gaki, now just wondering this but have you ever felt a chakra different from the one you would normally use?" the sanin asked 

"ya I remember once on the bridge it was a weird red chakra, while mine would be more like a really light almost whit blue, and yesterday I felt a different charka flow through me it felt like a piece of me that was lost was found but the thing is that I was angry at a teammate and almost killed him, but oji-san said that the charka I use was the red chakra but this felt the other way than the red, calming, soothing ,like something I've never felt before, it was changing between pure white and golden, but settle on a light shade of golden" Naruto explained the best he could

"so simply it was like something lost was found and you felt an emotion you never really experienced" Jariya summed up

"pretty much" Naruto answered

"Naruto, I know what you contain so don't be sneaky around me." Jariya told his new student "also I'm pretty sure I know what the feeling is that you had with the golden chakra is, one I'm sure you've been deprived of"

"Ya, I'd say that that would sum it up, and all I really want to know right now is just what the hell is going on with me" Naruto said "I just want some answers"

"well Naruto I can't tell you everything now but later, but first it's time for you to learn how to harness that golden chakra of yours"

"But oji-san told me not to use it ever" our confused hero said

"I get that, but the truth is that chakra isn't what you think it is" Jariya said mysteriously

"what do you mean?" Naruto asked

"you'll find out if you listen to me, ya gaki" the self-proclaimed 'super-prev' said "now, I want you to focus on the golden chakra and let it lose, don't try to control it, but let it act on it's own" the Gama-senin said

"all right then, _**HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **__'focus, focus, focus'__** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_BBBBBBB_****_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

As Naruto focused the golden chakra and let it lose he felt the sensation of before, only more concentrated, and he felt two things rip his back's skin a good bit, at least 3 things coming out of his tailbone, his skin becoming harder, his senses became more defined, and his nails becoming talons again

"ok kid you can stop now" Jariya yelled

In the middle of the crater that was made during Naruto's transformation now Naruto's whiskers had disappeared only to be replaced with three scale markings on his cheeks, two pairs of golden bat-like **(dragon)** wings and three dragon tails, all attached to a good six inch taller Naruto **(which now if I'm right means that Naruto is one of the tallest genin now)**, who now is near passing out from exhaustion gets up only to fall back on his tails, which were slowly going back inside him along with his wings.

"That hurt like I f&#ing flew through a damn blender again" Naruto complained

"Well, it's a start, you now just need to learn how to control it" the Ero-senin said "and now for the tech-"

"What?!?!? You said I only had to f&&ing access it not control it" Naruto yelled

"Well I did say that but you need to learn how to control it, and the first step is accessing it, so it makes scene" the prev said hoping that Kushina's son hadn't inherited he strength and short fuse "be sides you said that you're facing a Hyuuga right? If you are then there is only one move I know that can breach their absolute defense"

"Really, what are both?" Naruto asked

"Well, the Hyuuga defense is called the Kaiten, basically they exerts chakra from every chakra point, and then spinning thus creating a sort of shield that will, in turn cause anything that would hit tit to either rebound on the attacker or cause it to move out of the way forcefully" Jariya explained

"So it's basically a round shield?" Naruto said

"Pretty much" Jariya said, "Now the attack I'm going to teach you is called the rasengan, it's an A-rank jutsu that is basically a compressed ball of chakra spinning in random directions, thus creating a grinding effect"

"That sound strange, how does that counter the Kaiten?" Naruto asked

"Well it's only a theory of mine but 1 of 3 three things will happen: 1. It will cancel it out 2. The rasengan will cause the Kaiten to become a giant, well, blender, without the blades, which will cause you to control the Kaiten, and keep them spinning until unconsciousness, of either you or them and 3. The rasengan will turn the Kaiten into a giant rasengan; now imagine the results of each" Jariya explained and asked

"Either shock, from cancellation; confusion and disorientation, from the blender effect; or complete and total pain from the fusion"

"That sums it up pretty nicely" the prevy sage said, "now the first step for the rasengan is being able to pop this balloon with only chakra"

"How does this suppose to work?" Naruto asked

"It will all come with time, now here's your training schedule, with me you'll practice harnessing your golden chakra until you can use it like your own _'and soon you will, and you'll be just like your mother… oh god this'll be worse than being with Tsunade-hime why me?'_" the prevy sage wondered "then with your time in Konoha you'll practice the rasengan"

"Can I ask the third or Kakashi-sensei for help?" Naruto asked the pervert

"No, no one else knows this move other than me and one other, but he's dead **(three guesses who and the first two don't count)**," Jariya said "now the trick for this step of the rasengan is that you have to rotate the chakra like this" then he showed Naruto how to form a complete rasengan **(look I know I'm making Jariya too nice but hey in this Naruto has too hurry and Jariya doesn't know how long Naruto will take to learn the rasengan), "**now I'll leave you to figure out how to correctly pop the balloon, you'll know by the balloon looking like it exploded"

"DAMN IT"

"DAMN IT"

"DAMN IT"

"DAMN IT"

"DAMN IT"

scene change

* * *

_'I wonder what Naruto's doing right now? A well, not like I care'_ a certain lazy jonin though then going back to his book. 

Scene change

* * *

'_when I get my hands on Naruto no baka I'll kill him for hurting Sasuke-kun and for scaring the shit out of me'_ though two bitchy Sasgay fangirls 

end

* * *

Me: that was good 

Jkip: ya, though why don't you get out another one?

Me: because I don't have enough time duh

Naruto: what about the party?

Me: oh yah… now for all those who think Jariya is being too kind, I'm just doing this because if he doesn't then he's afraid what a very pissed dragon will do to him, actually he wants to throttle Naruto, now party

-noises of the party are heard all around with olny the fangirls and the sasgay corpse leftout (excludung Hinata as fangirl)


	4. the match 2

Naruto the Juubi no Ryuu

Me: well it happened I expected it to come sooner, but hey I'm not complaining

Jkip: what happened?

Me: well, I got a flame from byakugan789 and to tell you, I had a lot of sugar at the time I wrote that chapter, so sorry, and as for the air chakra thing, I made a mistake, ok I'll replace it ASAP, so that it is an honest mistake, though as for the thumb drive, I still haven't figured out how to make that thing save the things I want it to.

Jkip: that was the longest thing I think you've ever said without cursing something or someone

Me: true, but still if something I a review that I feel is needed to be answered, I'll answered it, though still, byakugan789, thanks for trying to put it nicely

Jkip: now what, we still _**HAVE**_ to do something completely stupid, retarded, hyper, or spontaneous in the beginning and ending author notes, that or violent

Me: again, true. _**EN GUARDE**_

Story start

* * *

"Talk"

**A.N.**

'_Think'_

Jutsu

"_**Bjuu talk" 'thinks'**_

Emphasis

* * *

We last left our draconic hero when he was learning how to harness his draconic energy and learn the rasengan now let's see some excerpts from the training of Naruto and Sasgay; how's about every week? Good

1 Naruto

"Alright I got the first stage of the rasengan done; now what?"

"Now make this ball explode"

1 Sasgay

Nothing to report

2 Naruto

"All right I can control some of the golden chakra and I got the ball to explode"

"Good now do all that and make sure you don't pop this balloon"

"I hate you"

"So?'

2 Sasgay

"Good, now your speed is almost up to Lee's and you got the seals for the chidori; now to use it"

3 Naruto  
"arrgggh why can't i get this, I can't stop though, damn why can't I get this, I mean I can get the golden chakra, but why can't Ii get the rasengan? Hmmmm… maybe if I use Kage bushin it could help me stabilize, that should work"

3 Sasgay

"Good work now you can officially use the chidori, now just try to get it up to Raikari or 2 in one day"

"Hn"

4 Naruto

"Well it's been a long and hard road, gaki and you finally cant use three tails worth of golden chakra and use the rasengan, even though you need to use a kage bushin, now just practice"

"All right, now I can brag this in Sasuke-teme's face and impress Sakura-chan **(Naruto hasn't been with his team during the entire month)**"

4 Sasgay

"Well you can use the chidori twice in one day, but remember, two is your limit, no more, got it?"

"Hn"

Now it's time for the chunin exams to begin

* * *

"Man, where is Naruto and Sasuke" Shikamaru said, "It's not like them to be late for anything, mokudensi"

"Well, seeing as the first competitor, Naruto Uzumaki isn't here, then I guess that" the proctor started

"What are you talking about, I'm right here" Naruto said scaring the shit out of everyone

"How did you get, then where, did you, forget it," the proctor said (who?) "The first match between Naruto and Neji, HAJIME"

The two combatants were the only ones in the arena staring each other down

"You know there is no way for you to beat me, destiny has stated that you will lose"

"Bullshit. Just because you say something doesn't make it true" Naruto said "and I'll show you jut how wrong you are." Naruto yelled

"Hump, pathetic you will goo down just like Hinata did" Neji said

"No I'll show you _'and I'll win this match for you Hinata-chan'_ and I'll show you that no one has any destiny, it's all just a load of bullshit" Naruto said

"Well, if you insist on you're ideas, then I guess that I'll beat them into you" Neji stated

"I'd like to see you try, _TAYJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU" _Naruto yelled

Then hundreds of Naruto appeared each one ready for combat. Neji decided to just go for the original to get rid of the bushins, thinking they were just that, suddenly saw that all the Naruto's were impossible to tell from one another, when in actuality, the real one was be hind a tree, making sure he was out of sight to see what kind of defenses Neji had when he saw all of his clones being struck down pretty quickly. While Neji was defiantly annoyed, he wasn't that tired, so Naruto had all of the clones throw weapons from all sides dubbing it in his head, weapons from all sides, original right? Well then he saw the Kaiten, Naruto knew that it would be the perfect time to strike so he charged up his rasengan and had all the clone left do the WFAS; then he charged

_"Kaiten!"_ Neji yelled stopping the WFAS but he didn't see the rasengan that hit him even though he was still in the Kaiten

_"Rasengan" _Naruto yelled, then he saw that the Kaiten and Rasengan had canceled each other out surprising everyone that he beat the 'Hyuuga's ultimate defense'

"Hehehe how is it to know that your so called 'absolute' defense was beat by a dead last?" Naruto asked

'Well, you may have beaten the Kaiten, but can you keep it up with no chakra?" Neji asked, "You are within my Hakke"

"What the hell?" our draconic hero said

_"Two palm, four palms, eight palms. Sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, SIXTY-FOUR PLAMS"_

"Arrgggh, what did you do to me, I can't feel my chakra!" Naruto yelled out

"That is odd, normally after that a person would pass out, no matter, with no chakra, you are no threat to me' Neji stated calmly "proctor with no chakra, he cannot go on, so stop the match"

"No, I refuse to give up the match, I'll show you that anything is possible" Naruto said before making a dragon seal "now let's get started. _**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"What the heck are you!" Neji yelled after looking at Naruto with the byakugan he saw a bright golden glow around Naruto that caused all the changes of before, like the markings, talons, and wings and tails were coming out

"Let's party" Naruto said in a deeper voice

Then with out warning Naruto disappeared with out a trace, leaving a very stunned Hyuuga, audience, and two angry kages looking on in horror **(though for two different reasons)**. When out of nowhere Neji started getting cuts in random place, then Naruto decided to end it by cutting Neji's Achilles tendon **(look it up in a science book if you don't believe me, It exists)**, thus leaving Neji unable to move.

"I give up proctor, I can't go on" Neji yelled, when he uttered those two words Naruto papered in front of him in his draconic form

"Need a hand" Naruto said offering Neji a taloned hand "I told you, there is no such thing as fate, I proved it by learning the kage bushin no jutsu, because back in the academy, their was one jutsu I couldn't get, no matter how hard I tried, the bushin no jutsu"

"But why," Neji asked

"Well I just kept on trying, and eventually I was able to learn the kage bushin no jutsu, so don't give-up, because unlike me, you're not a loser" Naruto said "still, need a hand?"

"I see, and thanks" Neji said

Well, it seems like Naruto got a new friend and got to show off, well, let's wait a few minutes till we get back to Naruto to let those two get into the infirmary…

* * *

…

….

…..

……

Done

* * *

_**"Naruto I can't believe you, I told you specifically not to use that chakra, it's the fox's" **_the third yelled _**"yet, you go right against my ruling, and use it, and in front of more people no less, what goes on in that shell you call a head, does it even work?!?!?!"**_

"But oji-san this old man with long white hair, two red tattoos going down his face and calls himself 'Jariya the Gama Senin' told me I could" Naruto defended

"Jariya you say, he hasn't been in this village since the death of the fourth hokage" the third said

"Hey Sarutobi-sensei, how's the kage job been treating you?" Jariya asked

"Oh hello Jariya, annoying as- Jariya?!?!?!?! The third yelled

"Yah, so? Jariya asked

"Is Naruto here you're student and did you or did you not tell him it was ok to use the Kyuubi's chakra?" the third asked

"Yes and no" Jariya answered "but he still didn't use the Kyuubi chakra"

"What how?, what do you call the transformation he just had and the increased animalistic characteristics?" the third asked/yelled

"Simply, it's a dragon's chakra" Jariya said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "plus there's this" then he pulled up Naruto's shirt enough to expose the seal and Orochimaru's 5-prong seal

"Ok, I'll say this I was wrong saying that the golden chakra was the Kyuubi's, but still Jariya, a dragon?" the third questioned "that seems a little far fetched"

"Fine it you not believe me, you'll believe the facts

Look at the wings Naruto grows out of his back, they're ones you would expect to see on a bat or a _**DRAGON**_

The tails Naruto grows out of his tail bone, they're reptilian, not mammalian

Naruto's nails grow out to be talons, not claws, like you would expect to see on a bird or _**DRAGON**_

Look at the markings on Naruto's cheeks, they're scales not whiskers

He breathes fuckin' FIRE

I'd say that that would prove it" Jariya listed

"True, but Naruto could've just made a Jutsu to do that, besides neither of his parents were dragons" the third replied

"Err… actually, uh, ummm…" Jariya stuttered

"Just spit it out, _'man I'm getting too old for this_' the third said

"Actually,Kushinawasadragonnotahumanintheleast,notonlythatbutaroyalone" Jariya spat out

"What" the hokage asked

"Actually, Kushina was a dragon not a human in the least, not only that but a royal one" Jariya said

"So what you're saying is that I have a family and one that s royalty?" Naruto asked hopefully

"Well from what I remember from Kushina, yes you do, but the act like the Uchiha and Hyuuga, only worse"

"So simply I have a family, it's just that they have a stick so far up their Asses that it's coming out their ancestor's mouths?" Naruto said

"Basically" Jariya said

"Then I guess I won't go there, ever," our draconic hero said

"Well, now let's get back to the chunin exams" Jariya said

"I wonder where Sasuke-teme is?" Naruto asked

End

* * *

Itachi: well, it seems that the story is over

Tobi: Tobi thinks so to. Also Itachi-senpai, Chibi-san and Jmudkip-san are still unconscious from the sword fightTOBI IS A GOOD BOY

Itachi: tell me again why we're here

Tobi: because Itachi-senpai on the note that Tobi found it says that only people with a sharingan and aren't bad people are aloud to sub for those two

Itachi; then why are we here, we're S-rank criminals

Tobi: Tobi don't know, though Tobi did find a check list it says:

Answer flame(s) 

Random thing 

Hurt Sasuke-san in any way possible 

Torture Sakura-san  and other fan girls  with Tsukuyomi

Get Hinata-san and Naruto-san together 

Itachi: does it really say –san after every name?

Tobi: no, Tobi put –san after every name because Tobi is a good boy

Itachi: there is a back; make a parody about who ever I want to and torture them with Naruto and Akatuski, like that one

Tobi: one last thing _**TOBI IS A GOOD BOY **_


End file.
